


Elixir

by NylonRabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Armitage Hux, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassed Armitage Hux, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Potions, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Transformation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Witches, rapid/magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylonRabbit/pseuds/NylonRabbit
Summary: Hux makes a deal with a mysterious stranger in order to gain power over Kylo Ren. But power is not all he gains...[Or: Happy Halloween, here's some Chubby Hux!]





	Elixir

Perhaps calling it a crash landing had been an overstatement.

The shuttle had made its indignant emergency landing somewhere between the perimeters of a mossy hill and the side of an ancient oak tree before crashing down into the murky swamp below approximately five minutes after the craft had begun to shut down. The landing had been rough, and the vast majority of the control panel and any communicative devices had been shattered upon impact, but Hux was at least thankful for the fact the shuttle hadn’t burst into flames the second they hit the ground. 

‘This is your fault, Ren,’ Hux snapped as he unbuckled his seat belt, blurred vision focusing on Ren, who was now standing above him. ‘I told you we should have retreated before the second fleet arrived.’

_‘_You say an awful lot of things without me asking for your suggestion, General,’ Ren muttered as he helped Hux out of the cockpit, a heavy bag full of emergency supplies slung over his shoulder.

_Because of course Ren would go back for literally anything before he helped him._

As he climbed out of the shuttle, Hux felt a pang of agony stretching across his left hand side. He winced, taking in a sharp breath and bringing his hand to his side.

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ he hissed, swallowing back the pain and straightening himself up. He glared back at Ren. How typical it was that Ren should crash the shuttle due to his own incompetence and yet once again, Hux was the one to get hurt, while that oblivious man child stood before him completely unscathed.

‘Good,’ Ren replied. ‘It would be very inconvenient if you were to slow us down.’

Hux bit back the indignant rage boiling over inside at that remark. He took a deep breath. It was difficult.

‘Slow us down in what direction, exactly, Ren? Where _exactly_ do you propose we go?’

‘Our communications are down. There’s no telling how long it will take the Order to find us. We need to find shelter. Civilization, if possible.’

They set off walking shortly afterward, Hux deliberately setting his paces several feet behind Ren to avoid having to look at his ugly, increasingly punchable face.

The planet they’d landed on was dense with forestry, and the pair of them had been given little choice but to persevere on through the dense woodlands until they’d finally reached a clearing in the trees and spotted a tall, decrepit looking building not far away.

‘How do you know they’re not enemies of the Order, Ren?’ Hux muttered as he trudged on through the dense terrain of the woodland, gaze set on the admittedly welcoming lights of the vast, stone building in the distance ahead.

‘You’re speaking as if we have any choice right now, Hux.’ Ren snapped, his saber still whirring as he slashed through another branch to clear their path. ‘There’s life nearby, I can feel it. Not necessarily life we want to encounter. We have to move on.’

‘’What do you mean by that?’ Hux asked, feeling a sudden shiver run down his spine. Ren didn’t reply and Hux wasn’t about to put himself through indignity himself by asking again. Despite Hux’s desire to steal that ridiculously constructed weapon from Ren’s hands and drive it through the man’s chest, he was scared, and he understood his best chances in this moment probably relied on following the idiot to whatever it was he was leading them.

Little under an hour of trudging through the darkness later, and the two came face to face with a sprawling opening of land, and with it, a grand, brick building resembling a castle in stature and appearance.

‘It’s a hotel,’ Ren muttered, after a beat, as he and Hux stood on the edge of the forestry, overlooking it. ‘I’ve sensed its presence, and I think we’ll be safe for now. At least, until we can find some form of communication.’

Hux frowned, glancing towards Ren then.

‘Have you seen this place, Ren? Do you really think, in this ridiculously remote area, that we’re going to find a way to communicate with the Order?’

‘Well, no, not exactly, but we might be able to find someone who can, and at the very least, we might be able to find refuge. Now, come on General, look alive, we need to keep going…’

Hux rolled his eyes, but continued, following Ren until they reached the entrance of the building.

________

Despite its vastness, the high ceilings and what Hux assumed had once been expensive, elaborate decorative upholstery, the interior of the building seemed dingy, and the whole place seemed to reek of an establishment that was several centuries back in time. Much like everything else he’d witnessed of this planet in general, so far. The whole atmosphere of this planet seemed so quiet and shrouded with a cocoon of unregulated nature that it felt somewhat hostile. The uncomfortable shiver hadn’t quite managed to escape from Hux’s spine yet.

‘Newcomers to the area, I’m guessing?’ the humanoid attendant asked, eyebrow raised as the two arrived at reception.

‘How did you—‘ Hux began.

‘Yes,’ Ren cut him off. ‘I’d like to know the name of this planet and any relevant information you may have on how to make contact with planets outside of this system.’

The attendant laughed, before realizing it had not been a joke. It became very apparent to Hux then that this place was clearly outside of the jurisdiction of the Order, most likely part of an unregulated fringe system. The attendant clearly had no idea exactly who either of them were, and something about the strangely isolated nature of this place made it easy to see why not. It made sense, Hux supposed, before they’d been ambushed by the Resistance, their shuttle _had _been travelling dangerously close to the edge of the galaxy. 

‘You’re not joking, are you?’ the attendant blinked. ‘Well, sir, you’ve arrived in the nation of Uadania, we’re part of the planet Nequitian. I’m afraid we’re not an advanced planet compared to some, communication even with our neighboring worlds is something we’re still trying to develop as a nation. However, I can certainly gather together some information about our planet from the hotel library that may be useful…’

Ren sighed, and Hux didn’t need the Force to sense the man was on the verge of force choking the attendant.

‘Yes, you do that,’ Ren breathed. ‘And for the time being, I suppose we’d like a room too…’

‘No, we’d like two rooms…’ Hux corrected.

‘We’d like a _single _room,’ Ren overrode him, reaching into the emergency bag slung over his shoulder and rifling around for change. ‘Two separate beds.’

Hux sighed, knowing better than to bother arguing with the man. Since he’d become Supreme Leader, Ren had gone out of his way to make sure Hux was almost constantly in his sight._ Perhaps he should have been thankful Ren had granted him the privilege of his own bed._

‘Here you go, Room 63,’ the attendant informed them as they returned with their keys several minutes later, handing them both to Hux. Ren swiped the second one out of his hand abruptly.

‘Great. Now show me to the library,’ Ren demanded, barely concealing his frustration now as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Hux’s eyes darted across to the far left hand side of the ground floor then, fixing on the old-fashioned looking bar area. _Fuck, did he just want to unwind right now._ Without a word or second thought, he took several steps away from Ren in the direction of the bar.

‘And where exactly are _you_ going?’ he heard Ren demand, taking caution to not use his name.

‘The bar,’ Hux responded, continuing to walk in its direction, finding a new found confidence in his frustration. ‘I’d say I’ve earnt myself a drink after today.’

To his surprise, Ren didn’t make an effort to follow him, and as Hux finally reached the bar and sat down, the last he saw of Ren was the man ascending the stairs, one of the other attendants of the hotel leading him towards the library.

He breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to the bartender and ordering himself a firewhiskey.

________

Around an hour or so must have passed, and still no sign of Ren. Hux was by this point halfway into his second drink, staring down as his hands, slender fingers drumming nervously against the sticky wooden surface of the bar, before he heard the unpleasant squeak of a chair being pulled up beside him. His gaze shot up then, and he found himself bolting up straight in shock at the sight of the being sat next to him. A well dressed, female humanoid of around middle age was now sitting just one chair away from him, and to his confusion, her gaze was locked onto him, a faint smile on her face. He frowned, opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, thinking better of it. He returned his attention to the bar, trying to figure out some way in which he could get himself out of this entire situation, away from the planet, and preferably, as far away from Ren as the man would allow it. The thought of having to share a bedroom with the man even for a single night was beginning to fill him with misery.

‘Hard day, I take it?’

Hux’s eyes once again turned back up in the direction of the voice, realizing the woman nearby was now addressing him directly.

‘Sorry?’

‘You’ve had a hard day, haven’t you, my dear? I can tell…’ the woman continued, getting up from where she was sitting, before pulling up the bar stool right next to him and sitting down.

‘And how exactly would you know what my day has been like?’ Hux asked, brow furrowed.

‘One of my talents, I suppose,’ she continued. ‘You’re not from this planet, I can see that. I assume, perhaps, not even from this galaxy.’

Hux swallowed, unsure of how to respond. _For goodness sake, she was probably a Force user. Not even exiting the galaxy could save him from these people…_

‘I’m not a Force user, dear, whatever that is,’ the woman chuckled, and something about her smile and laugh threw him off guard. There was an uncanny kindness emanating from her he was seldom used to experiencing, but he was still somewhat thrown by the fact she clearly knew just what he was thinking. ‘Don’t be alarmed. We do things differently here in Uadania. A lot of us here are simply more intuitive. We have abilities that are very unique to our planet.’

Hux blinked, waited a beat, unsure of how to respond. He felt as if he should perhaps be afraid of this strange person, and yet, something in him felt strangely compelled and comforted by her presence.

‘What are you trying to say to me?’ Hux asked, hesitant, feeling his whole body tense with unease.

She reached over then, placing a hand over his and smiling.

‘What would you say, if I told you I could help you? It’s him, the man you arrived with, isn’t it? He’s the reason you’re here now. He doesn’t respect you, and you feel powerless.’

‘How did you…’

‘Like I said. Things work differently here. I can give you something that will leave him completely defenceless, give you the power over him you desire…’

And the logical part of Hux knew he should have given it more scrutiny, asked more questions, or hesitated just a little more than he did. But there was something in the way she said it, something in the absolute confidence in her promise to grant him power…

‘OK,’ he swallowed. ‘What is it? And what’s the price?’

‘Oh, no, there’s no price. Think of this as a gesture of goodwill. My job is to help those in need, and you, my dear, seem in great need of my help this evening,’ she smiled warmly, removing her hand from his and reaching into her bag. Seconds later, she placed a small vial of pale pink liquid into his hand. ‘Drink this, and I promise you, you will gain exactly what you desire.’

Hux felt a strange sense of power as he wrapped his hands around the vial then, suddenly feeling as if everything that had happened had lead up to this moment. Whatever he was doing, well, it was _right…_

‘Thank you,’ he said, softly, taking it from her and pulling the cork free. He sniffed it, and the overpowering scent of fruit and herbs flooded his senses. ‘What is this, some sort of elixir?’

_Was he joking? Was that a joke?_

‘Something like that, yes. Drink it, you’ll see,’ she reassured him.

And so Hux took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. He took back the contents of the vial in two gulps, before setting it back down on the bar.

By the time he opened his eyes, the woman was gone.

And Hux panicked.

Immediately regretting his decision, and feeling increasingly afraid and confused as to why he’d even allowed himself to be lulled into accepting her offer, he abruptly got up, leaning across and calling for the bartender.

‘You, bartender, excuse me, come here!’

‘May I help you, sir?’ the bartender asked as he approached Hux.

And for a moment, Hux felt lost for words, by this point finding himself somewhat breathless and unbalanced, feel himself shaking. He felt as if he’d just been placed under a temporary spell, and was suddenly being hit with the realization of what he’d done.

‘Yes, you can,’ Hux breathed. ‘I need you to tell me who that was, at the bar with me just now. You must have spoken to her, surely? Do you know what room she was staying in? Do you know her name?’

‘Know…whose name, sir?’ the bartender frowned, bewildered. ‘No one else has been here since you sat down.’

Hux’s eyes widened then, the insidious horror creeping into Hux’s body, curdling his blood and making his entire body grow cold with fear.

‘Nevermind,’ he swallowed, turning and walking away from the bar, practically running up the stairs and through the halls in search of his room.

The relief he finally felt as he got into the relative safety of the warm hotel room eclipsed the fact he was now left with the prospect of having to fall asleep across the room from Ren, who had evidently completed whatever research he’d been undertaking in the library. His imposing form now lay sprawled out, fully dressed over the covers of his own bed, snoring loudly. After retrieving some pajamas from Ren’s survival bag, Hux tiptoed to the fresher, got a quick shower, and then got dressed for bed. Once he was finished, he crept back into their shared room, and climbed into bed. As he finally laid down against the pillows Hux realized he’d never been quite so grateful to climb under the warmth of a soft blanket and rest his aching body and mind. What had happened at the bar tonight, he reasoned with himself as he began to drift off to sleep, had been nothing more than a trick of the mind, a cruel figment of his imagination brought on by an extremely traumatic day. He’d been under a lot of pressure, and after all, stress could play havoc with even the soundest of minds….

________

Hux awoke in the early hours of the morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. For the first time in many months, he felt calm in a way he could not explain, as if he’d dared to even imagine feeling so peaceful_. _But it was short lived, and as he moved to sit up, his senses and consciousness rapidly kicked into reality, and he knew something was wrong. _Something was very wrong. _And as he opened his eyes…

_WHAT IN THE HELLS?!?!_

Hux sprung up in his bed, gasping out loud in horror at the sight before him. He instantly clamped both hands over his mouth to silence himself, spotting Ren’s still sleeping form across the room. He looked down at what he could see of his body from underneath the shrouds of bedsheets, and stared in disbelief. After a moment, shaky hands removed themselves from his mouth and made their way down to the dome of flesh hiding under the blanket before him, the terrifying realization finally setting in that it was his belly. Hux’s heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed as his fingers met the sudden touch of soft, doughy flesh, and the more he explored, the larger he realized he’d grown. It wasn’t just his belly that had somehow swelled to unrealistic proportions overnight, it was his entire body.

And he knew instantly, this was his own fault. He should have never been so gullible as to accept that vial. He should have known there was something sinister about that person at the bar from the minute he’d met them. It suddenly occurred to him just who, or rather _what,_ he’d encountered at the bar that night.

_A witch._

As quietly as he could at his new size, Hux eased himself out of bed, realizing, to his dismay, his pajama top had rolled up entirely over his new gut, exposing it in all its expanded glory. Keeping his eyes trained on Ren’s sleeping form, he tried his best to tread lightly and quietly towards the doorway of the fresher, a difficult task, he soon realized, as his new size now seemed to have reduced his usual striding gait to a somewhat cumbersome waddle.

_‘No, no, no, no…’ _Hux’s whispered, eyes bulging in horror as he reached the mirror of the fresher and glanced back at his reflection. His face had rounded out, his previously sharp cheekbones and defined jawline replaced with pudgy cheeks and a double chin, flat chest softened into plush flesh, arms and legs now at least twice their former size. And his belly, _oh gods, _his belly was certainly something to behold. It was enormous, spilling out over his waistband and sticking out, unveiled by his now way too small top in all its bare, wobbly glory. Hux gulped back the abject terror, bringing his hands down to run over the mountainous flesh of his belly, fingers dipping into the deep, cavernous pit his belly button had become before travelling to his thickened sides, his bulging love handles. Not only did he feel ridiculously embarrassed, he felt immensely bloated and uncomfortable. _How could he have been so stupid as to drink that potion?_ He swallowed, finding his breath hitching as he did so, and his eyes stinging. He wanted to cry, and for the first time in many years, he felt as if he might.

_What in the Hells had that hag done to him?!_

He couldn’t look anymore, and in his distress, he didn’t even hear the footsteps against the carpet outside the fresher or the sound of the light switch being flipped on, turning and opening the door, and finding himself plunged into the glaring light of the hotel room, face to face with Ren.

Hux’s heart flipped, finding himself standing firmly in place, fixed to the spot in a combination of mortification and terror, his eyes wide, darting frantically across the room behind Ren, trying desperately to focus on anything other than the man before him.

‘….Hux?’ Ren asked, softly, his voice mimicking the utter bewilderment of the bartender several hours before. ‘What…what’s happened to you?’

And surely Hux must have been imagining the note of concern in his co-commander’s voice as he stood before him now on shaking legs, arms by his side and eyes welling with frightened tears. He snapped his eyelids shut, hoping, _wishing _desperately that this whole thing was simply some sort of bad dream. And for a moment, he’d just about convinced himself it was, until he felt Ren’s warm hands make contact with his large, exposed belly, smoothing over its vast surface with an unprecedented gentleness. Hux opened his eyes finally as he felt the touch of Ren’s palm against his cheek.

‘Are you OK, Hux?’ Ren asked, his tone of voice and expression softer than Hux could have ever imagined. ‘Who did this to you?’

‘I…’ Hux hesitated, fearful of allowing his thoughts to be open and readable by the other man. He tried his best to block them, hoping a half-truth would be enough to satisfy Ren’s curiosity. ‘…I think I may have been fooled by someone at the bar. They offered me a free drink, and I…I suppose I didn’t know what it was…and…’

‘A witch,’ Ren whispered, his hand still pressed against Hux’s plump cheek. ‘I saw it, Hux. You were angry with me, and you let her fool you. I don’t suppose you really believed they existed until you saw what’d happened to you…’

‘Listen, Ren, I…I didn’t know what I was doing. Yes, I was angry with you. But…I…I’m not sure why I even went along with it. She never said it would harm either of us.’ Hux felt his heartbeat elevate then, half expecting the constriction of the Force against his throat at any minute, Ren’s punishment for his betrayal…

‘Calm down Hux, I’m not going to hurt you,’ Ren assured, hands travelling to Hux’s thickened sides, his voice and touch still as warm and gentle as before. ‘I understand why you were angry. I should have listened before, and I’m sorry that’s landed us here now. I take you for granted, and perhaps I don’t listen enough. It’s my fault you were tricked by that witch. I should have treated you better, Hux, but I swear to you, I’ll make this better. Once we’re back with the Order, I’ll make sure I listen more, and respect your decisions. I’ll make this up to you, I promise.’

Hux frowned. _Was this really Ren speaking to him right now? _

‘Ren, look what’s happened to me,’ Hux whispered, looking down at the space between them, which was almost entirely closed by his fattened up body, his huge belly pressing up against Ren’s own toned stomach. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. ‘What will the Order think once they see me?’

Ren moved both of his hands back to Hux’s face then, eyes wide with remorse as he looked back at him, the corner of his thumbs sweeping Hux’s cheeks.

‘They’ll think you’re a proud, respected General, Hux, and my second in command. And anything negative they have to say about you, _I _will deal with…’ Ren took a step back then, looking over Hux’s body in admiration, a hand reaching out to reassuringly rub the the largest part of the vast, plush stomach before him. ‘I’ll deal with any disrespect towards you very harshly.’

And it suddenly occurred to Hux just how the logic of the witch’s apparently magic elixir he’d consumed had worked.

_I can give you something that will leave him completely defenceless, give you the power over him you desire…_

He supposed she hadn’t exactly been lying to him after all.

‘You like me like this, don’t you?’ Hux murmured, feeling a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he felt Ren’s hands sneaking across to his plump sides and beginning to rub circles around his gut. It felt somewhat painful to admit, but part of Hux loved the sensation of Ren’s touch against the taut skin of his tummy, loved the warmth not only of his palms but also the warmth in his voice, that look of combined desire and affection in the other man’s eyes. He didn’t want it to stop.

‘Maybe I do like this,’ Ren whispered, his fingers tracing circles over Hux’s plush chest, around his nipples, and back over to his tummy. He dipped a finger into Hux’s belly button as if to check the depths of it, humming in appreciation as he eventually reached the base of it. ‘You look good like this, Hux. You feel good too. I’ve always thought you could do to soften up a little. Or, well, in this case…a lot.’ He patted his belly, and even Hux was in awe of how it rippled and jiggled on impact, despite how full he felt.

Hux sighed, finding his mind calming as Ren removed his hands from his belly and began to explore the rest of him, standing behind him to run his hands over his rounded out ass, his soft arms and thighs, before finally enclosing themselves around his waist, fingers straining to grip to one another in order to successfully enclose themselves around the ballooned expanse. And despite his reservations towards the man, over the past few minutes, Hux had felt his troubles simply melt away.

‘Come to bed, Hux,’ he whispered after some time of standing and holding him closely in silence. Ren kissed his cheek gently, and took hold of the other man’s pudgy hand as he lead him over to his own bed, pulling open the covers for the both of them. Hux obliged happily, finding himself so relaxed and at ease in Ren’s company in this moment that seemingly nothing else mattered. Within minutes, he was warm and comfortable in Ren’s arms as he found himself being slowly soothed to sleep by the other man’s hands as he held him, fingers gently carding through his red locks.

The Order would be here for them eventually, but for now, at least they were able to enjoy a brief respite from it all, their unnecessary defences towards each other down, and for the first time since either of them could remember, both of them felt free of the burden of power.


End file.
